


Slippery When Wet

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: One last ride loses it for Steve.





	Slippery When Wet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a *very old* piece and was dumped in AO3 by a now defunct Archive I used to subscribe to. I haven’t reworked it - so if you find something that’s not kosher, drop me a note. Enjoy!

 

 

"Jesse!"

"Steve!"

"There's no time."

"Of course there is."

Jesse Travis tugged his lover to the gate. "One more time. Please. Pretty please."

Glaring at the blond doctor, Steve Sloan ignored the batting eyelashes directed at him. "That look does not work anymore."

Jesse scooted closer to the tall detective and stroked his hand over the man's ass. "Well… I can always entice you with the promise of…. “

Steve jerked forward, his protest a loud squawk of surprise. "Jesse!"

Jesse removed his fingers and turned his innocent blue eyes on his lover. "You rang?" 

The detective stepped away and muttered, "Heaven help me."

Jesse laughed and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist, one hand slinking low to brush suggestively over Steve's crotch. "Heaven's where I'll take you tonight, Big Boy. Right now, let's ride the waves!"

Jesse handed over the tickets and guided his lover through the gate. "Come on! Last one down is a rotten egg!"

Smiling, Steve watched the young doctor run up the stairs of the waterslide. "Thank god, I love him. Otherwise, I'd drown him and feed his misbehaving carcass to the fishes."

The detective hesitated briefly and glanced over at his father, who at that moment was gathering their belongings together. Steve couldn't help but chuckle. Jesse had brought so much paraphernalia; they could have spent a week at WaterWorld and never played with all of the toys his lover had collected. 

"Hey! Slowpoke! Get the lead out!"

Steve looked upwards and found Jesse hanging over a rail, waving wildly at him. A blush stole across the man's face a second later when the brazen blond pulled down his skimpy, barely there swim trunks and mooned him.

"I should paddle that ass of yours!" Steve called up to his lover.

Jesse wiggled his butt one last time before pulling his trunks back into place. "I dare you to try!"

The detective took off running, yelling at Jesse, "Your ass is mine!" 

A teasing voice floated down to him. "Promises, promises."

Steve reached the top of the slide just in time for Jesse to flip around and kiss him senseless. Before he could gather his wits to respond, his ears were bombarded with Jesse's glass-shattering yell as he hurled himself onto the waterslide.

"Bombs away!"

Steve watched as his lover quickly disappeared from sight. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and sat down on the slide, preferring the easy, old folks, shove off method compared to Jesse's suicidal dive for glory. Unsure as to whether his muttered prayer was for his own safety or for protection against naughty blond angels, Steve made the sign of the cross and pushed off.

"Geronimo!" 

The detective screamed the whole way down, the rush of speed a total turn-on for him, a fact he would never confess to Jesse, afraid his lover would find more speed defying activities to inflict upon his battered, old body. Landing in the deep pool at the end of the slide, Steve allowed the momentum to flip him over several times before shooting to the surface and raising his arms in triumph.

"Who's da man? Who's da man?" 

Jesse broke the surface directly in front of Steve, his greedy hands reaching forward. "With cajónes like these, you are definitely the man." He cupped his lover's manhood and grinned as the detective yelled out his embarrassment.

"What the fuck?"

"Looking for these?" Jesse held up a pair of baggy swim shorts.

Steve jerked his hands over his crotch and cringed when he caught sight of his father's grinning face.

Mark tilted his head to the side and assessed his son's dilemma. "Steve? Is this a new way of testing the waters?” 

"Daaaaad!"

Steve's attention was abruptly snatched back to his lover. He turned his head just in time to hear Jesse start humming the theme from Jaws as he began circling his victim.

"Jesse? Give me back my shorts. Jesse. JESSE!"

The blond disappeared under the surface and, a second later, Steve created a mini tidal wave when he fell backwards in the water, his succulent bait totally devoured by one hungry shark.

"FUCK!!!" 

Mark expertly snagged his son's soggy swim shorts when they floated in his direction. Wringing out the excess moisture, he grinned at the two shadows wrestling under the water.

"Think they want to eat seafood for supper?"

 

~Finis~

 


End file.
